dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Rev Raptor
Rev Raptor was a young Dino Attack agent trained for speed and accuracy. Biography Early Life Rev Raptor was the son of Jecht Raptor, a renowned scientist who eventually joined XERRD. With his father's personal teachings, Rev Raptor was studying at a university for his doctorate's degree in science at a younger age than most people. Prior to the Dino Attack, Rev Raptor studied Alpha Team and practiced his firing accuracy, aspiring to be of assistance when the world was in danger. Dino Attack Early in the Dino Attack, Rev Raptor joined Dino Attack Team. Rev lent his driving skills to other Dino Attack agents such as Sereve. On his first mission, he received a distress signal from Rex, who was attacked by a mother Mutant T-Rex guarding her nest. He teamed up with Kotua to incapacitate the mother Mutant T-Rex long enough to rescue Rex. Shortly afterward, Rev Raptor battled a swarm of Mutant Lizards attacking a Steel Sprinter. He killed them all, and then reflected upon the slaughter that he had caused. Ridden with grief, Rev decided that he would try to save the mother Mutant T-Rex and her hatchlings before Dino Attack Team wiped them out. When he returned to the nest, Rex had already captured the hatchlings. However, when Rev tracked the mother T-Rex back to Dino Attack Headquarters, he saw her kill Condr. Knowing that she had to be put down, Rev decided to kill the Mutant T-Rex by means of lethal injection of tranquilizer darts, considering it a painless death. Rev Raptor later caught a Mutant Lizard and attempted to study it in hopes of discovering the cause of its mutation. He was met without success. Afterwards, he was tracking a Mutant Raptor when he discovered a tamed Mutant Lizard named Trouble. Kotua, not realizing that Trouble was tamed, tried to attack the Mutant Lizard. When Rev defended Trouble, Kotua showed his first hints of madness as he attacked Rev's Fire Hammer while accusing the Dino Attack agent of working for Evil Ogel. Rev Raptor received aid and protection from Databoard, Chompy, Hyrode, and eventually Rex until Kotua retreated at last. Rev then learned that Rex was the one who tamed Trouble. Rev later traveled to LEGO Studios and discovered a group of crew members trapped in studio 10. He rescued them from Mutant Raptors and Mutant Pterosaurs and brought them to safety. He also captured a Mutant Lizard, then built a trailer for his Fire Hammer to transport the Mutant Lizard back to base. Before leaving LEGO Studios, he traced Hyrode's Fire Hammer to a ShadowTech base. There, he helped fight off the ShadowTech agents who captured Hyrode and Kotua, but was shot in the arm and had to retreat. On his way back to Dino Attack Headquarters to seek medical attention, Hyrode was pursued by several black ShadowTech Fire Hammers. Rev Raptor fought more Mutant Dinos attacking LEGO City. He found an abandoned skyscraper and decided to mark it as his secret hideout, and later customized his Fire Hammer. Upon his return to Dino Attack Headquarters, he declined an offer to join Sereve on his next mission so that he could get some rest. He refused to tell Gwen, Len, and Tren about his secret base. In Dino Attack Headquarters, Rev Raptor entered the Dino Study Dome and wanted to study the eggs laid by the two Mutant Lizards in captivity. He formed a bond with the Mutant Lizards, which he named Dash and Helba. As the eggs hatched, Rev named one of the hatchlings Hawk. Rev Raptor traveled to Adventurers' Island on a mission to catch a regular lizard to compare its DNA to that of a Mutant Lizard. Meeting up with Sereve, Rev Raptor told Sereve about rumors of Maelstrom Dragons in Castle Cove. Trusting Sereve, Rev told him about his secret base and invited him to drop by anytime. They then traveled to Castle Cove to hunt down a Maelstrom Dragon. Rev then went on a mission to LEGO Island. After returning to LEGO City, Rev Raptor and Sereve were confronted by a mutated hybrid of Minifig and Mutant Dino known as Landro, who was rambling incoherently. Landro claimed that he mutated Sereve's dog, Bailey, and he also made the nonsensical suggestion that the Dino Attack was caused by a crystal from another planet. Rev eventually realized that Landro was actually the horribly-mutated form of his father, Jecht Raptor, who had been driven mad after the freak accident that left him in this state. Believing that there may have been some truth to Landro's ramblings, Rev Raptor planted explosives around LEGO City, ready for a Mutant Dino attack. Once he detonated his explosives, he was trapped in his own secret base and had to be rescued by Specs, Shadow, Viper, and Digger in a T-1 Typhoon. Rev Raptor later noticed a ShadowTech T-1 Typhoon taking Kotua prisoner. Rev Raptor defeated the ShadowTech guards and carried Kotua to safety, only to find himself pursued by a ShadowTech Fire Hammer and two more ShadowTech T-1 Typhoons. He was able to outrun ShadowTech's forces and return safely to Dino Attack Headquarters with Kotua. On the run from ShadowTech, Rev Raptor found himself trapped in a small city that was bombed. Although the explosions destroyed his Fire Hammer and knocked him unconscious for twelve days, Rev surprisingly survived the incident, although suffering from many serious injuries. Taking refuge from a ShadowTech T-1 Typhoon, Rev Raptor hid in a cave and sent out a distress signal. Luckily, the signal was received by Sereve, who arrived to rescue him. Some time later, Rev Raptor and Sereve encountered Landro again, and the former XERRD scientist murdered Sereve. Rev finally managed to defeat Landro, but was critically injured in the fight. Before he died, Landro claimed that it was Rev's destiny to follow his footsteps; determined not to let this come to pass, Rev refused to seek medical attention, instead letting himself succumb to his wounds and die. Legacy While most of Landro's ramblings were ultimately dismissed as mere nonsense spewed by a madman, Rev Raptor's encounters with the former XERRD scientist supported Dino Attack theories that there were people behind the creation of the Mutant Dinos. Shortly after Rev Raptor's death, rookie agent Anubis claimed to have been rescued from Mutant Pterosaurs by Rev's ghost, although there has been little evidence to support Anubis's claim. Abilities and Traits Rev Raptor was trained for speed and accuracy, and was able to stop his Fire Hammer on a dime even while going 120 mph. Due to Jecht's teachings, Rev Raptor was also a brilliant scientist and considered a prodigy by his fellow classmates. Rev also received some athletic training from his father. At Dino Attack Headquarters, Rev Raptor tended to act very serious. However, while driving his vehicle during missions, Rev Raptor had too much fun. After killing Mutant Lizards for the first time, Rev Raptor realized that there was no pleasure in taking the lives of others and adopted a more idealistic viewpoint, but still did not hesitate to kill when necessary. Rev Raptor also strongly desired the status of an elite agent. Trivia *Rev Raptor is the primary character of Kardas Dragon, then known as The Castle Gear, in Dino Attack RPG. *Rev Raptor's Dino Attack agent ID is Agent #153012-D. *Rev Raptor had a Scottish accent, which he normally covered up. He would revert back to it on occasion, such as when he was in pain and could not concentrate on hiding his accent. *For this wiki, Rev Raptor's backstory with Jecht "Lando" Raptor received several modifications and retcons to fit in with current RPG canon. See Also *Rev Raptor/Legends Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Primary Characters